fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
PiPC02
Herself Become Pretty Cure! Cure Cupcake, Delicious! (自分はプリキュアになる！キュアカップケーキ、おいしい！ Jibun wa Purikyua ni naru! Kyua Kappukēki, Oishī!!!) is the 2nd episode of Pitch Precure! Summary The next day, Yuuki secretly hides her cake pops for Aika, however, she haven't change her personality when she always met Aika, even she wants to give her cake pops. Major Events * Izanami Yuuki transform for the first time. * Invy appear for the first time. * Hachimitsu Izumi also appear for the first time, although she is short cameo appearance. Synopsis Yuuki scrathing her head because the yesterday's moment. She is dreaming about Aika defending her and Aika transforms into some magical servants. Aika's mind full of Yuuki. After school, the student council president says the cooking club will disbanded on 1 week. Yuuki and the club members are scrathing their head. Julia says that Aika should join Yuuki's club. After Julia says that, Yuuki going to her home. Yuuki thinks she should make a new cake pops, however, she should ask Aika what taste she likes. Yuuki writes a question for Aika in a piece of paper. In the piece of paper, she draw a charm or Pitch Magical Charm with her inspiration. The next day, she puts her piece of paper to Aika's locker. When Yuuki almost puts the piece of paper, Aika comes to her locker. Aika surprised and Yuuki surprised too. Aika's seems very happy, and Yuuki seems very surprised. When Aika asks a question for Yuuki, Yuuki just say she got a message from someone that loves Aika. Aika just says she love strawberries and Yuuki come runs from Aika. At home, Yuuki makes a strawberry mini shortcake pops for Aika. Yuuki thinks this is 5-star rated because she can't make any shortcake-model. Over a day she tries her best, the cake is not rise. She almost give up, but this is for her apologize. Meanwhile, Invy taking every sweets for Sour Energy for her Bufferkill later. When she finds someone making a sweets with high Sweet Energy, she turns the sweets that the person make the sweets to Sour Soul. Invy makes the Sour Soul into Bufferkill. Yuuki's ears hears the cracking Bufferkill, and she come outside. When Yuuki comes into the front of the Bufferkill, the Bufferkill chasing Yuuki. When Yuuki runs, she is not athletic at sports, and she falls. The Bufferkill almost punches Yuuki and then, Aika comes into the front of Yuuki with saying the transformation phrase. Yuuki's very surprised, but she just surprised about her dream. She actually not seeing Aika transform because a bright light from Aika's Pitch Lock. Cure Shortcake keeps defend Yuuki. However, Invy puts the sweets Sour Energy which makes the Bufferkill more powerful. In that case, Cure Shortcake lost her energy. Yuuki tries to stop the Bufferkill with her feelings, and the paper that she draws Pitch Magical Charm flies into her and turns into Pitch Magical Charm and Pitch Lock. Shayari suddenly appears and provide a way to transform into Pretty Cure. After Yuuki transforms into Cure Cupcake, she knows she is not athletic, but she suddenly can jump high, run fast, and some agility. Cure Shortcake surprises that Yuuki is a Pretty Cure, and Cure Shortcake purifying the Bufferkill with Cure Cupcake's first purifying attack. They get on their knees and turns into their civilian form. Yuuki suddenly bring the cake pops that she made even she don't bring it from the cooking place. Aika tries to take a look what Yuuki's hide, and Yuuki gives the cake pops. Aika's very happy because Yuuki makes a cake for her. Yuuki apologize to Aika and they become friends. After they becomes friend. Someone looked at them. Characters Pretty Cure * Hiraoka Aika/Cure Shortcake * Izanami Yuuki/Cure Cupcake Mascots * Shayari Villains * Invy * Bufferkill Secondary Characters * May Julia * Tokigawa Rei * Takayama Sei * Hachimitsu Izumi Trivia * Cure Cupcake's character song, Don't Give Up, Do Your Best was played during the episode. Category:Pitch Precure! Category:Episodes Category:KumikoEps